Luffy 22 ans pirate
by FLYde1P
Summary: (Réécriture de "Luffy 22 ans pirate") Après quatre ans d'absence l'équipage du chapeau de paille réapparait. Mais le monde n'est plus le même, le monde est en guerre. Luffy devra surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve et les démons de son passé, heureusement il ne sera pas seul.


Bonsoir tout le monde !

Comme vous le voyez j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre. Le premier chapitre réécrit ! Je le trouve meilleur, mieux écrit. Vous verrez que ce n'est pas du tout le même chapitre… enfin je m'embrouille^^

Je voudrais remercier ChocOlive Flamous qui a accepté d'être ma correctrice et de m'accompagner dans ce projet et m'aider à écrire une histoire dont je pourrais être fière. Alors merci à toi^^

C'est les vacances alors je vais pouvoir écrire ! Je ne posterais pas tous les jours même si je vais beaucoup écrire, je garderais des chapitres en réserve.

Je vous laisse, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Tout était noir, il ne voyait ni ses pieds, ni ses mains. Il sentait l'angoisse monter mais il refusait de se laisser submerger. Il était dans un endroit étranger, il ne savait pas s'il était en terre ennemi ou non. Contre l'ignorance valait toujours mieux maîtriser ses émotions. Maintenant il le savait : foncer tête baissée dans la bataille n'apportait que des problèmes._

_Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures, la lumière reprenait, petit à petit, ses droits. Seconde après seconde, le décor devint de plus en plus brillant. Il dut même fermer les yeux quelques temps, aveuglé par la forte lumière._

_Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit une grande prairie. Cet espace d'herbe bien verte s'étendait à perte de vue. _

_Il vit le ciel bleu, sans nuage, un beau ciel d'été. En se retournant il remarqua que l'océan était juste derrière lui._

_En lui, l'angoisse avait disparu, tout comme la peur. Ces sentiments avaient été remplacés à la seconde où la lumière était revenue. Désormais, son être entier était noyé dans les profondeurs de la tristesse. Il ne sut, ni ne comprit d'où cette forte émotion venait. Mais quand il vit, au loin, un petit point blanc apparaître, ses genoux fléchirent sous son poids, le laissant à quatre pattes sur le gazon._

_Sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, dévalant sans aucune pudeur son visage basané. Les sanglots lui nouaient la gorge et son cœur se serra, comme prit dans un étau. _

_Il n'était plus triste, il était effondré, rongé par l'épouvante et l'anxiété. _

_L'homme le savait, tous ces sentiments n'étaient là qu'à cause de la présence de ce petit point blanc._

_Sans vraiment qu'il le veuille, son corps se redressa et c'est fébrilement qu'il s'avança vers cette tache pâle qui ne cessait de s'agrandir à chaque pas._

_Une tombe._

_Il n'était plus qu'à vingt mètres et maintenant, ses sentiments n'étaient plus dirigés vers une marque informe, ils étaient dirigés vers une tombe._

_À un mètre de cette sépulture, ni l'herbe, ni la mer, ni le ciel bleu n'avaient d'importance car ce qu'il avait devant lui attirait toute son attention._

_Il eut l'impression, une seconde, que l'on venait de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait était cent fois pire qu'une simple lame lui transperçant le cœur._

_Son corps comme désossé, il tomba sur le sol, en boule et il hurla. Il se griffa les yeux, priant ne jamais avoir été sur cette île, suppliant les dieux de ne jamais avoir vu cette tombe._

_« Monkey D. Luffy »_

* * *

Un hurlement retentit dans la pièce, suivit ensuite de plusieurs grognements et d'insultes plus colorées les unes que les autres. L'homme qui venait d'hurler n'y fit pas attention, il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et s'essuya le front, couvert de transpiration. En se levant, il faillit tomber mais il réussit à maîtriser les tremblements de ses jambes. C'est presque en courant qu'il atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

Aussitôt, un vent marin frais vint frapper son visage, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Il avança de quelques pas et s'accouda à la rambarde. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le doux balancement du bateau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il sentit une personne appuyer son dos au bastingage. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il connaissait déjà l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

Un silence prit place entre les deux hommes. Il dura quelques minutes avant que le visiteur ne le brise.

« C'est encore arrivé. »

Ce n'était pas une question juste une constatation.

« Toujours le même. Dès le début, je veux me réveiller mais je reste là, à regarder, jusqu'au bout.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

- Si. Mais si ça continue, tu vas te rendre malade. Depuis combien de temps, tu n'as pas dormi une nuit complète, Ace ? »

Un rire sans joie retentit.

« J'en n'ai aucune idée mais bon, j'ai vu pire !

- Je sais ce que tu penses, lui confia son interlocuteur, poussant un long soupir.

- C'est juste un cauchemar, Marco, ce n'est pas une prémonition. »

Marco pausa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - J'espère. Je l'espère vraiment, Ace. »

Doucement, le second du capitaine Barbe-blanche enleva sa main et repartit dans le dortoir, espérant pouvoir finir sa nuit. Il se fit la promesse de parler de l'état de son frère à son capitaine. Ace commençait vraiment à le préoccuper. Voilà trois semaines que le commandant se réveillait à cause des hurlements de son cadet. Mais Marco savait que ces rêves duraient depuis bien plus longtemps, il suffisait de voir la tête d'Ace. Ce dernier était totalement exténué, ses crises de narcolepsie étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et il avait maigri.

Marco se rappela de la joie qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de son cadet quand celui-ci avait brandi le premier avis de recherche de son petit frère. Jamais le phénix ne l'avait vu avec un tel sourire. Il s'était empressé d'accrocher l'affiche au-dessus de son lit et racontait, avec joie, à qui voulait l'entendre, les récits des aventures qu'il avait eues avec Luffy.

À chaque fois que la prime sur la tête de son petit frère augmentait, il l'a brandissait avec un sourire fier et une fête commençait sur le bateau. À force d'entendre parler de ce pirate, tous les hommes du Mobydick avaient appris à l'apprécier comme s'ils le connaissaient.

Ensuite, Ace avait perdu un peu de son enthousiasme, lorsque la marine avait déclaré dans le journal, quatre ans plutôt, la disparition de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. D'après l'article, le capitaine avait frappé un dragon céleste lors d'une vente aux enchères. Les forces de la marine étaient intervenues ainsi qu'un grand corsaire. Après ça, l'entièreté de l'équipage avait disparu.

Depuis quatre ans, le monde n'avait eu plus de nouvelles de ce rookie qui avait tant fait parler de lui.

* * *

Alors que le soleil commençait à se lever doucement, tout comme les hommes qui allaient prendre leur petit déjeuner, les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil, Ace, lui, s'était assis sur la proue du navire, réveillé depuis des heures déjà. Il n'avait pas faim. En fait, il ne voulait rien faire et personne ne le dérangeait. Tous savaient, qu'une fois le journal reçu, le cadet se mettrait au travail, comme un automate.

Les pirates de Barbe-blanche avaient fini par s'habituer au rituel qu'accomplissait leur commandant mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils appréciaient. Pour eux, Ace n'était plus le même.

« Encore une fois, tu ne viens pas manger. »

Ace se retourna vers l'homme qui s'était assis à ses côtés, posant une assiette remplie de nourriture.

« J'allais venir Thatch, après avoir lu le journal, tu le sais bien.

- Tu aurais pu attendre longtemps dans ce cas, le journal de ce matin a été jeté sur le pont arrière. »

Surpris, autant par la remarque que par le ton joyeux de son ami, Ace se tourna vers lui. Thatch lui tendit le journal du jour, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Fébrile, Ace le prit. À la lecture de la Une, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et s'embuèrent de larmes. Sur les pages rugueuses, s'étalait :

« **_LE RETOUR DU CHAPEAU DE PAILLE !_** »

Une grande photo de Luffy remplissait toute la page, habillé de ses habituelles tongs en paille et de son short. Une écharpe de soie jaune lui ceignait la taille. Sur ses épaules trônaient un gilet rouge aux manches longues et un long manteau de fourrure blanche tachetée de marron, son fidèle chapeau de paille bien enfoncé sur sa tête.

Ace put voir à quel point il avait grandi, il devait maintenant faire la même taille que lui ou peut-être un peu plus petit. Il avait aussi pris du muscle, on pouvait le voir grâce à sa chemise qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Ses épaules étaient plus larges et son visage plus carré, dur et mature.

Thatch, qui souriait toujours, ne fut pas surpris de voir des larmes couler sur les joues de son petit frère. Il fut plutôt content pour lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bien plus quand un profond soupir de soulagement parvint à ses oreilles.

Quand Ace se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, il s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes mais n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. À la place, il afficha un grand sourire sur son visage et, sous les regards incrédules de l'équipage, brandit un avis de recherche.

« DEAD OR ALIVE: MONKEY D. LUFFY: 400 000 000$ »

Après y avoir jeté un œil, les pirates présents affichèrent un grand sourire et commencèrent à sortir les bouteilles de rhum et de saké.

La bonne humeur retrouvée de leur commandant se fête !

* * *

Voilà fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, que vous n'êtes pas déçu.

Je vous laisse mettre un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé^^


End file.
